


Риннэ

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько бы ни прошло времени, Синъя будет искать его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Риннэ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/gifts).



  
**Сансара** (санскр. _saṃsāra_ , кит. _луньхуэй_ , яп. _риннэ_ ) -  
круговорот рождения и смерти в мирах, ограниченных кармой.

**1942**

Синъе восемь лет. Он стоит у огромного платана, прижав ладонь к нагретой солнцем коре; где-то в кроне заливается серая трясогузка, а на ветке, похожей на крепкую жилистую руку, сидит мальчишка с книгой. Синъя раньше не видел его, иначе обязательно запомнил бы: волосы у мальчишки белые-белые, точно седые. Он сам еще так высоко не забирался, и ему немного досадно, что этот белый залез первым, но поделать тут нечего, поэтому Синъя просто молчит, сдвинув широкие черные брови. 

Мальчишка вдруг захлопывает книгу, засовывает ее себе под рубашку, довольно ловко слезает вниз по изогнутым ветвям и смотрит своими раскосыми золотистыми глазами прямо на Синъю. - Привет, - говорит он таким голосом, будто они давно знакомы, и снова достает книжку. На чуть потрепанной обложке напечатано, что она называется _Долина страха_ , и написал ее Конан Дойль, а перевел Рампо Эдогава. - Ты знаешь такой рассказ?

\- Ну, - Синъя чешет облупившийся на солнце нос. Мальчишка склоняет голову набок: - Будешь играть в Шерлока Холмса? Тогда я профессор Мориарти.

Синъя напряженно возит ботинком в пыли: Шерлок Холмс ему очень нравится, но он чувствует здесь какой-то подвох. - Никто не хочет быть профессором Мориарти.

\- Я хочу, - пожимает плечами мальчишка и, порывшись в кармане, показывает Синъе потускневшую от времени сережку. У матери Синъи в шкатулке таких нет: весной она продала все, даже те, что с ярко-голубой бирюзой, вдавленной в серебряные розочки. - Давай я ее украл, а ты меня ловишь. Это большая драгоценность.

До сумерек они носятся по лугу, усеянному розовой смолевкой и красными сполохами воробьиного щавеля, спугивают птиц, падают в траву и прячутся за зарослями кустарника, не замечая колючек, а потом Синъя отряхивает штаны и нерадостно косится в сторону окраинных построек. - Мне, наверное, пора. 

\- Ладно, - мальчишка откидывает со лба растрепавшуюся челку. - Ты меня как-нибудь попозже до конца поймаешь. - Он уже собирается бежать к старым лавкам, стиснувшим узкую улочку, но Синъя взмахивает перемазанной рукой. - Эй! А ты где живешь?

\- Там! - мальчишка, не останавливаясь, указывает куда-то далеко, кажется, на один из домов повыше.

На следующий день Синъя обегает всю улицу, но высокий дом заколочен, и только сгорбившаяся старуха в халате крутит узловатыми пальцами папиросу, прислонившись к темной от дождей стене, а в мелкой грязной луже у порога толкутся голуби. У платана тоже никого нет, а через две недели Синъя с матерью переезжают к семье ее сестры в Нагасаки; в префектуру Миэ они больше никогда не вернутся.

**1960**

Синъе четырнадцать лет. Он высовывается ненадолго в окно поезда, чтобы разглядеть слабые мазки облаков и плавающего среди них черного коршуна с треугольной вырезкой в хвосте, но от мерного стука железной дороги на него постепенно накатывает дремота. Через час фуражка все-таки сваливается с его стриженой головы, и от неожиданности Синъя просыпается; позади пролетают поля ослепительно желтого рапса, а на скамейке напротив светловолосый парень листает тяжелый том в дорогом матерчатом переплете с тиснением. За такую прическу ему бы у них досталось: если учитель Хисаси видит у кого-то серьги или рыжеватые пряди, то тут же сжимает губы в ниточку, подергивает коленом и принимается отчитывать ученика печальным визгливым тенорком, а может и хлопнуть деревянной линейкой по руке. Синъя глупо моргает, подбирает фуражку, затем тянется за газетой, которая сползла с его сиденья - он впервые едет в Токио без родни и нахватал разных свежих выпусков в киоске на станции. - Можно? - парень, отложив книгу, кивком показывает на газету. - Забыл купить.

\- А-а-а, - Синъя стряхивает остатки сна. - Ага, не вопрос.

На большом снимке здание парламента окружили протестующие: одни держатся за руки и строятся зигзагом-"змеей", другие поднимают на шестах транспаранты с лозунгами _Дзэнгакурэн_ \- национального студенческого объединения, размахивают флагами, - картинка черно-белая, но полотнища кажутся алыми - а лбы у них закрыты развевающимися лентами-хатимаки. У Мицуру, троюродного брата Синъи, много старших приятелей в Токийском университете, и он еще весной рассказывал, как они собираются в тесных комнатках и до поздней ночи спорят о договоре со Штатами, о премьер-министре Киси, о будущем, но сейчас Синъя не вспоминает о них, а смотрит из-под козырька на попутчика. Он совсем не похож на ребят из школы Синъи - теперь уже бывшей - в Сиракаве: худой, почти прозрачный, но вроде не хилый, лицо хорошенькое, как у девчонки, даже лучше, а на изящном запястье виднеется бледная венка. 

\- Интересно, - незнакомец сворачивает газету и чуть разочарованно постукивает по обложке своей книги, а Синъя вздрагивает, прогоняя оцепенение: надо же было так по-дурацки уставиться. - Интересно, что у них выйдет.

Синъя опирается локтем о подоконник. В его классе о демонстрациях говорит только староста, который боится, что на улицах начнут швырять бутылки с зажигательной смесью, но не признается. - Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы договор с Америкой отменили?

\- Я хочу, чтобы произошло хоть что-нибудь, - парень слегка поводит плечом; на мгновение их глаза встречаются, серовато-карие с янтарными, и Синъе мерещится, что его спутник целую вечность просидел в душной пустой комнате с железной дверью, а потом нашел ключ, но, должно быть, просто так пробежала тень: поезд врывается в короткий тоннель и выныривает снова. - Иначе скучно. Ты читал Виктора Гюго?

Синъя наконец разглядывает название на корешке - _Девяносто третий год_. - Было дело.

Парень упирается затылком в спинку сиденья, лениво жмурясь от ярких лучей. - Мне не очень нравится. Он неплохой, но иногда пишет чушь.

Синъя едва не фыркает: он в жизни не слышал, чтобы о Викторе Гюго говорили таким раздосадованным голосом, но его это почему-то не злит, а веселит. - Скажешь тоже - чушь, - он насмешливо вытягивает вперед ноги.

Тон Синъи словно раззадоривает парня, и тот придвигается поближе; под его длинными ресницами вспыхивает и пропадает любопытный прохладный огонек. - Да, представь себе. Если его послушать, то революции и все такое… Ну, в общем, революции случаются, потому что заранее задуманы судьбой, а люди сами ничего не решают. Вот скажи, разве это не скучно - судьба?

На центральный вокзал они выходят ночью, прямо к столбу с подсвеченными часами, под бесчисленные фонари и сияющие неоновые указатели; у парня с собой одна легкая сумка на ремне, но он дожидается, пока Синъя стащит свой чемодан с полки. Синъя рассеянно высматривает в гуще людей семью Сасаяма и с неясной надеждой прикидывает, что, наверное, они не успели взять такси и задержатся, а парень круто разворачивается на каблуках: - Ладно, увидимся.

\- Когда? - машинально спрашивает Синъя: отчего-то ему не сразу приходит в голову, что это обычная вежливость. Засунув руки в карманы, его попутчик улыбается уголками мягко очерченного рта: - Ну, может, на стачках.

Устало колышущийся поток плащей, платьев и униформ разделяет их, но пару минут Синъя не двигается с места. Через неделю, когда демонстрация перекроет аэропорт Ханэда и окружит машину пресс-секретаря Хэгерти, на солнце заблестят полицейские каски, а по бесконечным токийским улицам прокатится тревожная гулкая волна, он так и не выследит в толпе разгоряченных горожан светлую фигурку. Днями позже в давке у парламента упадет и не встанет студентка-активистка Митико Камба; везде развесят обрамленные цветами фотографии с ее невеселым круглым лицом, но нигде не промелькнет точеное личико с золотистыми искрами в глазах, и Синъя останется наблюдать с обочины за процессиями памяти, марширующими по раскаленной площади.

Восемь лет спустя Синъя будет волочить на спине старшекурсника, которому рассекли висок на баррикадах возле университета, и невесть зачем спросит самого себя, утирая липкий пот: знать бы, как понравилось ему это "что-нибудь"? Проскользнет еще лет тридцать с лишним, и память потеряет тот беспокойный июнь в череде расплывчатых сентябрей и тягучих январей, но когда в стремительно извивающемся переулке что-то вспыхнет и обожжет инспектора Когами под ребрами, он уже не успеет услышать крик офицера Кунидзуки. Из оглушительного теплого ливня воспоминаний проступит тонкий силуэт, и Когами тоже попытается с сожалением улыбнуться ему, проваливаясь в темноту, а пока он берется за ручку чемодана и шагает вдоль перрона.

**2020**

Синъе двадцать лет. Гино исполнится двадцать только в ноябре, но за оценки Синъи он переживает так, будто ему все пятьдесят. - Ты запорешь социальную антропологию, - бурчит он и пихает Синъю в бок пяткой в чистом сером носке. - Запорешь ко всем чертям.

Синъя весело хмыкает, отталкивая Гино к краю диванчика. - Иди ты. Сроду я ничего не запарывал.

Гино перебирается на кожаное кресло и недовольно утыкается в распечатки, а Синъя блаженно растягивается. По невесомому, в картон толщиной мобильному блокноту eLeaf Femto 2020 катятся салатно-зеленые полоски сообщений. Гино опять перегибается через его плечо: - На анонимных форумах тусуются только извращенцы. И ты с ними вместе.

\- Почему вдруг извращенцы-то? - хохочет Синъя, а Гино скрещивает руки на груди: - Потому. Писали бы под своими именами, если бы не хотели обсуждать всякую дрянь…

\- Да ну, Гино, - Синъя добродушно смотрит на приятеля снизу вверх, и тот внезапно отворачивается куда-то к стенке, где висит плакат - афиша очень старого фильма _Плата за страх_ : порядки в общежитии Тодай строгие, но хотя бы украшать комнату разрешают. - Нет, придурков-то там хватает, но не все же… На "доске" /lit/ занятные люди есть, честно.

\- Занятные люди, занятные люди, - передразнивает его Гино. - А толку-то, раз их по-любому между собой не различить?

Синъя переворачивается на живот. - Почему? Во, гляди, - он быстро касается пальцем дисплея. - Некоторые так пишут, что их и без ников вычислишь. Вообще без проблем.

Гино вчитывается в выделенный текст и не замечает ничего особенного, кроме весьма пространных рассуждений о _Рождении тюрьмы_ Фуко, но невольно вспоминает, что Синъя год назад ходил на какой-то спецкурс - то ли по теории языка, то ли по стилометрии. У него тогда был до вечера забит весь вторник: обязательные занятия, стилометрия и баскетбол. - Ну, может быть… И ты с ним так и болтаешь?

У Синъи делается странное выражение лица, которое Гино совсем не по душе. - Вроде того, - отзывается он. - Все, учи свою антропологию, я курить пошел.

Курить здесь дозволяется в тех случаях, когда это "не нарушает режим работы и отдыха других учащихся и сотрудников, а также не представляет непосредственной угрозы их здоровью"; Синъя всегда заключает, что на балконе двенадцатого этажа как раз сойдет. Он вертит зажигалку и смотрит вниз, на улицу, где под стройными шеренгами розовых светодиодных деревец снуют бесшумные электромобили, с высоты похожие на гладких блестящих жуков. Синъе хочется стряхнуть пепел им на спины, но он удерживается и бросает окурок в круглое металлическое блюдце. - А ты бы ему адрес свой дал! - окликает его наконец из комнаты Гино. - И списались бы по-человечески!

\- Да кто так делает-то, - смеется Синъя, но не слишком уверенно. Гино поправляет мизинцем очки: - Все равно как-то. Может, это девчонка, а ты и не знаешь.

Синъя прикрывает за собой балконную дверь - октябрь выдался прохладнее обычного - и крепко опускает ладонь Гино на плечо: - Не девчонка. Клянусь. Но я понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует.

Гино отказывается разговаривать с ним до самого утра.

Неделя тонет в конспектах, рефератах, тестах и отчетах перед руководителями, пока Гино вдруг не выбирается из тумана и не замечает на лице Синъи злую тревогу. - Прикинь, - он подсовывает блокнот под самый нос Гино. По пустому фону ползет цепочка иероглифов: _Запрашиваемый ресурс заблокирован согласно решению Единой комиссии по информационной защите. Полный реестр сетевых адресов…_

Гино снимает очки, вытирает их о край футболки, чего прежде не сделал бы и в страшном сне, и надевает снова. - Ты же сам говорил, что там на одной "доске"… ну, реально мерзости всякие? Может, им просто разобраться… а потом откроют те, которые нормальные?

Синъя шлепается на диван и с силой запускает руку в жесткие волосы. Разноцветные окна программы-дайджеста выскакивают на дисплее, разворачиваются, сменяют друг друга и выстраиваются в пестрый коллаж из новостных заголовков: _Единая комиссия высказывается в пользу прозрачной сетевой коммуникации_ ; _Система национальных идентификационных номеров - против клеветы, мошенничества и вербального насилия_ ; _Проект Ямато - информационный щит нового поколения_. Гино усаживается на тумбочку: - По-моему, раз человек в одном месте раньше писал, то и в другом появится как-нибудь, - неохотно, но твердо заявляет он куда-то в воздух. - Ага? Только, конечно, его так и сто лет проискать можно.

\- Ага, - Синъя тянется к брошенной на стуле куртке и достает из кармана сигареты. В последнее время пачки у него заканчиваются быстрее, а дешевле не становятся. - Можно и сто лет. - Крохотное облачко дыма срывается и тает, не долетая до собирающихся над крышей тускло-стальных туч, и первая тугая капля врезается в затянутые пластиком перила.

**2113**

Синъе двадцать восемь лет. Он останавливается, опускает револьвер и медленно ложится на землю, как будто бежал целый век или дольше; над его головой насмешливо перешептываются бронзовые колосья.


End file.
